Amor entre un Vampiro y una Humana
by La Detective Christie
Summary: Takeru es un vampiro, Hikari una simple humana ¿Qué pasara cuando sus vidas sean encontradas? Una historia de un amor prohibido. Espero que les guste :D
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Durante millones de siglos los vampiros has estado ocultos entra las sombras y los humanos piensan que ellos son sólo una leyenda, los utilizas sólo para crear cuentos de miedo y asustar a los niños. Los vampiros por leyes no se pueden acercar a los humanos y mucho menos tener algo que ver con ellos por eso estas criaturas has estado viviendo en profundo y oscuros bosque durante siglos, para que nadie los pudiera ver, además sólo salían a los pueblos humanos si era absolutamente necesario aunque siempre lo hacían de noche.

Los vampiros son conocidos por beber sangre y se cree que el sol los mata pero en realidad sólo los afecta disminuyendo su fuerza considerablemente y haciendo que necesiten alimentarse más seguido, no son inmortales como dicen sus leyendas solamente viven más, por ejemplo si un humano vive 8 años un vampiro sólo vive 1 año, la teoría de ajo sí que esta en lo correcto, su olor no lo soportan. Los vampiros a simple vista pareces unos humanos comunes y corrientes sólo que ellos son mucho más fuertes y veloces, los vampiros tienen el poder de convertirse en murciélagos y volar, también el poder de la hipnosis y mirada caliente. La única manera de matar a un vampiro es atravesar su negro corazón con una estaca o incendiar su cuerpo hasta reducirlo a puras cenizas, pero hay que recordar que los vampiros están malditos por lo tanto cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Dios les hace daños, como el agua vendita o la cruz de Jesús.


	2. Capítulo 1: Vampiros y Humanos

**Antes de empezar les quiero aclarar que Digimon no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y los personajes inventados que crea mi cabecita loca.**  
**Quiero dejar en claro algunas cosas de esta historia:**  
**1º: Takeru y Yamato no son hermanos, ni siquiera se conocen, de echo Takeru es un vampiro y Yamato un Humano.**  
**2º: Los digimons no van ha aparecer en esta historia. y**  
**3º: La familia Takaishi es de la realeza.**  
**Bueno sin más los dejo para que lean el capítulo (Notas al final del capítulo).**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Vampiros y Humanos  
**

** Rumania, Transilvania**

En un bosque oscuro de Transilvania se encuentran cuatro niños jugando con una pelota azul y dos jóvenes que están sentados en el verde pasto los miran mientras ellos dos charlan.

-Takeru, Takeru, oye Primo, ¿Me estas escuchando?-Preguntó un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes a otro chico también de cabello rubio pero de ojos celestes.

-¿Ah? Lo siento Taro ¿Qué me estabas diciendo? No te preste atención- Se disculpó el chico de ojos celestes.

-Por Drácula Takeru, tú desde que eras niño has tenido la cabeza en las nubes, ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?- Preguntó el otro chico muy curiosa.

-En nada importante, sólo en las lecciones que nos dan nuestros maestros- Dijo Takeru sin darle mucha importancia.

-Tú eres un gran mentiroso T.k, sabes perfectamente que a mí no me puedes engañar, ¿Has estado pensando en ir a el pueblo de los humanos, verdad?-

-¿Soy tan trasparente?- Preguntó Takeru con una media sonrisa.

-Pues sí, un poco-

-Vamos Taro ¿A ti no te gustaría saber como es el mundo de los humanos?- Preguntó Takeru, él sabia que tienen prohibido tener algún contacto con los humanos pero Takeru es tan curioso que quiere saber más acerca de esos individuos que para ellos son un gran misterio.

-La verdad a mí no me interesa saber nada acerca de esas criaturas, y a ti tampoco debería interesarte, además sabes perfectamente que el Consejo Supremo de los Vampiros nos prohíbe que nosotros nos acerquemos a ellos- Taro le recordado por millonésima vez que no deben acercarse a los humanos- Takeru también recuerda que todos los del Consejo nos dicen que los humanos son unos malvados monstruos-

-Ya lo sé pero… Ellos no pueden ser tan malos como dicen-

-T.k… ¿Acaso ya se te olvido que los humanos asesinaron a nuestros respectivos padres?- Dijo Taro con el entrecejo fruncido y con los puños echas puños mostrando su gran furia-A mí no me caen bien esos asesinos-

-Sí, lo sé-

-Hermano ¿Ya nos podemos ir?- Preguntó la hermanita de Takeru, una niña de unos 10 años, rubia y de ojos celestes, cuando se acerco a los chicos con los otros tres niños con quien estaba jugando antes. Takeru y Taro se habían olvidado completamente que sus respectivos hermanos estaban ahí.

-Claro Luna, vamos- Contestó Takeru mientras él se ponía de pie y su primo Taro lo imitaba.

Mientras los dos adolescentes y los cuatro niños van directo hacia su hogar, que esta bien profundo en el bosque, ellos seguían conversando.

-Por cierto Takeru ni siquiera lo pienses-Dijo Taro como si ellos estuvieran hablando de algo hace rato.

-¿Qué no piense en hacer que?- Preguntó T.k un poco extrañado, él no podía ser tan obvio ¿O sí?.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero- Dijo Taro con una cara de pocos amigos- Tú quieres desobedecer las ordenes del Consejo e ir directo para ese lugar o ¿Acaso me equivoco?- Preguntó aunque Taro sabia que la respuesta a esa pregunta es un "No".

-Pues…-

-Takeru sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacerlo, es muy peligro. Recuerda que tú eres hijo de un Rey, nuestra familia no sólo es la más antigua de nuestra raza si no también la más poderosa. Además como tu padre murió tú eres el que sigue en la lista a ser coronado como Rey-

-Pero yo no quiero ser ningún Rey, son demasiadas responsabilidades y nada divertido- Dijo Takeru cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero eso es lo mismo que quieras decir que no quieres ser un Vampiro-

-Taro tú eres mi primo ¿Tú no puedes ser coronado como Rey en lugar de a mí?-

-Sabes que así no son las cosas-

-Hermano yo puedo convertirme en Rey si tu no quieres- Dijo muy inocentemente Gohan un niño de 8 años, de pelo rubio y ojos celestes, que resulta ser el hermanito de Takeru.

-Gohan tu todavía eres muy pequeño, además siempre se elige a el hijo mayor de la familia- Le comentó Taro a su pequeño primito.

-No es justo ¿Por qué yo no nací primero?- Dijo asiendo un pucherito cosa que a los dos mayores no sólo les pareció tierno si no también muy gracioso.

Después de un ratito llegaron a su casa, o mejor dicho a su castillo.

-Mamá ya llegamos- Dijo Taro cuando entraron a el castillo.

-¿Cómo les fue?- Preguntó Midori, la madre de Taro, Tommy y Mei.

-Muy bien Mami- Contestó Mei una niña de 6 años, rubia y de ojos verdes.

-Mamá ¿Dónde esta la tía Natsuko?- Preguntó Tommy un niño de 11 años, rubio y de ojos verdes.

-Ella esta con el Consejo-

-¿En el Consejo? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó T.k muy extrañado.

-No lo sé pero antes que se fuera me dijo que te dijera que vayas después con los del Consejo, ellos dijeron que necesitaban hablar contigo inmediatamente T.k, creo que te tienen que decir algo importante- Le dijo Midori a su sobrino mayor.

-Entendido Tía Midori, ahora voy a ir a averiguar que es lo que quieren- Dijo Takeru mientras se dirigía hacia la puesta -Ya me voy-

-Espera Takeru, yo voy contigo- Dijo Taro dirigiéndose hacia la puesta.

-OK- Dijo T.k y los dos primos se dirigieron hacia el Consejo Supremo de los Vampiros.

* * *

**Japón, Odaiba**

Hoy es el último día de clases y en una escuela secundaria de Odaiba se encuentra una chica de 14 años de cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color, Hikari Yagami, ella esta siendo fascinada por una leyenda paranormal que su profesora les esta contando. Una historia de un amor prohibido sobre un vampiro y una humana.

-…Y cuando la chica fue asesinada por el propio padre del joven vampiro solitario, él sintió que fue traicionado y entendió que no quería estar toda la vida sin su amada por lo tanto decidió que la mejor forma de estar junto a su gran y verdadero amor era suicidarse y eso izo, al día siguiente fue a la misma casa donde conoció a esa humana que le robo el corazón y le prendió fuego estando él a dentro asiendo que del joven vampiro quedaran sólo cenizas. Su historia terminó en donde comenzó todo- Relató la profesora el final de la leyenda.

-Yo no lo creo- Dijo a nadie en particular un chico de cabello alborotado de color marrón y ojos también del mismo color, Daisuke Motomiya.

-Disculpe Señor Motomiya ¿Desea compartir algo con la clase?- Preguntó la profesora.

-Es que profesora usted no puede creer en todos esos cuentos, son todas historias de pura fantasía- Dijo Davis un poco fastidiado ya que nunca ha creído en fantasmas ni en monstruos u otra cosa paranormal.

-No son cuentos Davis, son leyendas, eso quiere decir que puede tienen algo de verdad- Dijo Kari no muy contenta con lo que su amigo Davis había dicho.

-¿Qué? ¿Kari tú también crees en esas cosas?- Preguntó Davis muy sorprendido.

Antes que la chica pudiera responder a la pregunta de su amigo sonó el timbre de la escuela indicando que el año escolar ya ha terminado y es hora de darle paso a las vacaciones de verano.

-Bueno chicos que tengan todos unas muy Felices Vacaciones de Verano- Dijo la profesora.

Todos se despidieron y comenzó el barullo de "¿Qué vas ha hacer en las Vacaciones?".

-Sí, al fin llego las Vacaciones de Verano- Dijo Davis muy contento -Oye Kari ¿Qué harás en tus Vacaciones?- Preguntó Davis ya que él planeaba pasar sus Vacaciones con el amor "secreto" de su vida, Kari.

-Pues Davis resulta que nos vamos a mudar, a mi padre lo despidieron y consiguió un mejor trabajo en otro país- Contentó Kari.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cuándo te vas?- Preguntó Davis muy alarmado.

-Mañana- Respondió la chica.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Mañana? Eso es imposible- Davis parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

-Davis ya tranquilízate-

-Y ¿Adonde te vas?- Preguntó Davis un poco más calmado.

-A Transilvania, mi vuelo sale a las 6:00 AM-

-¿Transilvania?-

-Sí y la verdad me emociona mucho la idea de ir a ese lugar, no puedo esperar más- Comentó Kari muy emocionada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces tú quieres alejarte de mí?- Preguntó Davis muy deprimido.

-No es nada de eso Davis, te voy ha extrañar mucho, es sólo que me emociona porque se dice que ahí viven muchos Vampiros-

-Pero Kari ¿Enserio crees en eso?-

-Por supuesto que sí Davis, recuerda que si no vez algo eso no significa que no exista-

Davis no respondió nada sobre eso y entonces él decidió acompañarla a su casa para asegurarse que nada le pasara, a pesar que la casa de ellos dos se encuentran en direcciones opuestas.

-Gracias por acompañarme Davis, no era necesario-

-Claro que sí Kari, nunca me perdonaría si algo te pasara-

-Gracias-

-De nada y Kari llámame cuando llegues a Transilvania ¿Sí? Te voy ha extrañar mucho-

-Yo también Davis, te llamaré cuando baje del avión ¿OK?-

-¿OK?-

-Adiós Davis-

Kari se despidió de Davis y entro a su casa, su madre está en la cocina mientras que su padre y su hermano mayor están en la sala acomodando algunas cosas de último momento para el viaje.

-Hola Kari ¿Cómo estuvo tu último día de escuela?- Preguntó su madre cuando salio de la canina.

-Muy bien Mamá-

-¿Estas lista para viajar a Transilvania?- Preguntó su padre.

-Sí, más que lista- Contestó Kari muy alegre.

La verdad a Kari no le afecto mucho la idea de ir a Transilvania mientras que a su hermano mayor Taichi, un chico de pelo alborotado y marrón con los ojos del mismo color, sí le afecto un poco la idea de ir a Transilvania ya que dejaría muchos amigos ahí en Japón.

-Oigan ¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir a Transilvania?-

-Ya te lo dijimos Tai- Contestó su padre.

-Pero ¿No pudiste elegir un trabajo donde no tengamos que salir de Japón?-

-Hermano ya veras como te va a gustar Transilvania- Kari trato de razonar con su hermano pero en ocasiones Tai es muy cabeza dura.

-Lo dudo- Tai dijo esto con una cara de fastidio.

-Por cierto Kari ¿Tú ya terminaste de alistar tus maletas?- Le preguntó su madre a la más joven de la familia Yagami.

-Sí Mamá, ya esta todo empacado- Dijo Kari muy sonriente.

-Fantástico hija-

-Bueno familia yo me voy a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano- Comentó Kari.

-Sí, Kari tiene razón, todos deberíamos dormir- Dijo su madre.

Después de acomodar algunas cosas más toda la familia Yagami se fue directo a dormir, mañana tendrán un largo viaje hasta Transilvania.

-Me pregunto como será Transilvania, ahí habrá vampiros, estoy muy emocionada- Con estos pensamientos Kari se fue empezando a quedar dormida sin saber lo que le espera en Transilvania, el hogar de los Vampiros.

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado.**


	3. Capítulo II: El encuentro

**Antes de empezar les quiero aclarar que Digimon no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y los personajes inventados que crea mi cabecita loca.**  
**(Notas al final del capítulo).**

* * *

** Capítulo II: El encuentro**

Takeru y Taro se dirigían hacia el Consejo Supremo de los Monstruos preguntándose que es tan importante como para que los del Consejo necesiten a Takeru inmediatamente.

-¿Qué crees que te van a decir?- Preguntó Taro muy pensativo.

-No lo sé… No creo que sea nada malo, en estos días no me he metido en problemas- Dijo Takeru.

-¿Y qué me dices de lo que paso con los Duendes?- Preguntó Taro recordándole a su Primo que sólo hace algunas semanas él había causado una pequeña pelea con una Familia de Duendes.

-Ho no- Dijo Takeru con una cara de espanto cosa que a Taro se causo mucha gracia.

Takeru y Taro se detuvieron frente a una lujosa mansión que estaba oculta entre un montón de árboles grandes y algunos arbustos. Al lado de la mansión se encantaba una pequeña y hermosa cascada.

-¿Necesitaras apoyo?- Preguntó Taro ya que se dio cuenta que su Primo temía entrar ahí.

-No… Me llamaron a mí no a ti… Yo entraré solo- Dijo Takeru muy decidido y empezando a entrar con mucha lentitud por la puerta de la mansión mientras que su Primo Taro se sentaba al lado de la cascada a esperar que Takeru salga. Dentro de la mansión había una habitación donde se encontraban siete personas adultas, seis de estas personas eran miembros del consejo mientras que una de las mujeres era la madre de Takeru. El Consejo Supremo de los Monstruos esta formado por seis deferentes criaturas: Una pareja de Ángeles, Natsuki y Sasuke, que son los jefes del resto; un Vampiro llamado Henry, una Sirena llamada Akane, un Licántropo llamado Kaito y una Hada llamada Yumiko.

-Hola Madre, señores del Consejo- Saludó Takeru colocándose frente a ellos y haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Hola Príncipe Takeru- Saludó Natsuki.

-¿De seguro te preguntaras por que te hemos llamamos, verdad?- Preguntó Yumiko con una sonrisa cosa que puso muy nervioso a Takeru.

-No fue mí culpa Consejo, lo que paso es que esos Duendes se los buscaron- Dijo Takeru mientras se arrodillaba pidiendo perdón pero todos los del Consejo sólo lo miraron muy extrañados y su Madre se golpeo la frente con su mano -¿Esto no es por lo que paso con los Duendes, verdad?-

-No- Dijo Natsuki.

-Pero creo que luego hablaremos de ese asunto- Dijo la Madre de Takeru cruzándose de brazos.

-Natsuko- Dijo Natsuki para que la Madre de Takeru se calmara.

-Cariño te hemos llamado sólo para decirte algo- Dijo Akane.

-¿Decirme que?- Preguntó Takeru muy curioso.

-Ente todos nosotros hemos decidido coronarte Rey cuando sea tu cumpleaños- Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Qué? Pero… Pero mi cumpleaños es dentro de un mes y además ¿Ustedes dijeron que me coronarían cuando tenga 18 años? Ya que a esa edad seria mayor- Dijo Takeru, la noticia si que le había caído mal.

-Pues sí… Querías esperar a que fueras mayor pero este reino de criaturas paranormales necesita un Rey que los gobierne y el futuro Rey eres tú- Dijo Kaito.

-Pe… Pero yo…- Takeru trató de decir algo pero su Madre lo interrumpió.

-T.k entiende que esto es por el bien de todos, además cuando seas Rey podrás hacer todo lo que quieras, recuerda que para un Rey no existen reglas-

-¿Enserio? ¿Podré hacer lo que yo quiera y nadie jamás me dirá nada?- Preguntó Takeru con una media sonrisa, a Takeru no le fascinaba la idea de convertirse en Rey lo que le fascinaba era la idea de poder hacer lo que él quisiera, ya que lo que quería era ir al Pueblo Humano pero las reglas del Consejo se lo impedían.

-Sí podrás hacer lo que quieras- Dijo su Madre con una enorme sonrisa.

-Esta bien… Si es para el reino lo haré- Dijo Takeru suspirando aún no muy convencido.

-Fantástico Príncipe Takeru, ya puedes retirarte- Dijo Sasuke mientras que Takeru hacia una reverencia y se empezaba a retirar. Cuando Takeru estaba a punto de pasar por la puerta algo dicho por Sasuke lo detuvo.

-Casi se me olvida, Príncipe Takeru después conocerás a tu prometida-

-¿Mi promeque?- Takeru preguntó muy sorprendido.

-Pues claro, necesitaras una Reina con quien gobernar- Dijo Henry muy sorprendido por la reacción del Príncipe.

-¿Me voy a tener que casar con una chica que todavía ni siquiera conozco?- El joven Príncipe si que se encontraba en shock.

-Hablaremos de todo esto después ¿Sí hijo?- Dijo su Madre tratando de calmarlo un poco.

-Ok, nos veremos en casa Madre- Dijo Takeru retirándose de la mansión. Mientras Takeru y Taro se dirigían hacía su hogar Taro no dejaba de molestar a su Primo, ya que Takeru le había contado todo lo que las personas del Consejo le habían dicho.

-Jajaja te han buscado novia- Dijo Taro burlándose de Takeru.

-Taro ya cállate- Takeru tenia una cara de pocos amigos además ya se estaba fastidiando de todos los comentarios y burlas de su Primo.

-T.k tranquilo no te enojes, piensa el lado positivo de todo esto cuando tú seas Rey harás todo lo que quieras- Dijo Taro tratando de animar un poco a su Primo pero era inútil, seguía igual de enojado.

-Sí- Fue lo único que dijo Takeru antes de entrar a el castillo y después encerrarse en su habitación.

* * *

Mientras todo esto pasaba en el Pueblo Humano se encontraban la Familia Yagami dirigiéndose a su nuevo hogar.

-¿A qué hora llegamos?- Preguntó Taichi por millonésima vez.

-A la hora que haya que llegar- Dijo Susumu ya muy enojado por la actitud de su hijo mayor.

-Cálmate cariño, Tai ya falta unos 5 Minutos para llegar a la casa- Dijo Yuuko.

-Bien- Dijo Taichi suspirando muy cansado.

Después de unos 5 Minutos más el auto donde venían la familia Yagami se detuvo en una hermosa casa de dos pisos.

-¿Vamos… a vivir… aquí?- Preguntó Taichi muy sorprendido por la gran casa donde vivirían ahora. La puerta de la casa daba a el vestíbulo en donde había una gran escalera que conducía a los pisos superiores. Hacia la derecha de la escalera se encontraba una puerta que conducía a la sala de estar llena de muebles costosos y finas pinturas y adornos. Hacia la izquierda de la escalera se encontraba la puerta que conducía hacia el comedor que estaba conectado con la puerta de la cocina.

-Sí ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Yuuko.

-Me encanta… Pido el dormitorio más grande- Taichi literalmente te fue corriendo hacia dentro de la gran casa.

-Creo que mi hermano ya se acostumbro a este pueblo- Dijo Hikari riendo por como la actitud de su hermano había cambiado muy rápidamente.

-Sí eso párese- Dijo Susumo.

-Hija ¿Quieres explorar el pueblo?- Preguntó Yuuko a su pequeña hija.

-Claro Mamá pero primero me daré un baño y comeré algo porque tengo hambre- Dijo Hikari empezando a entrar por la gran puerta de la casa.

A Hikari no le tomo más de 10 Minutos terminar de bañarse y en 20 Minutos terminó de comer para después ir a caminar un poco por el pueblo.

-Listo, iré a conocer un poco el pueblo, no tardare- Dijo Hikari mientras se ponía sus zapatillas.

-Esta bien Kari, cuídate- Se despidió Yuuko.

Hikari caminaba muy contenta por el pueblo pero entonce ella pudo ver que a lo lejos se encontraba un bosque.

-¿Un bosque?- Hikari estaba tan distraída por ese bosque que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba y se choco con otra persona que estaba corriendo por ahí provocando que tanto como Hikari y la otra persona quedaran en el suelo.

-Auch- Se quejo la otra persona que estaba en el suelo.

-Lo lamento iba muy distraída- Se disculpó Hikari mientras se levantaba del suelo y esperando que la persona con quien se choco le regañara.

-Descuida, también fue mi culpa no veía por donde iba- Dijo la persona mientras se levantaba, la otra persona con quien Hikari se choco era una chica que parecía de su misma edad de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

-Lo siento- Hikari se volvió a despulpar.

-Tranquila linda no fue nada, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? Nunca antes te había visto- Dijo la chica de cabello negro.

-Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami pero puedes decirme Kari y no me habías visto antes porque hoy me acabo de mudar- Se presentó Hikari con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Kari mi nombre es Kaede Ochida, un gusto conocerte y espero que Transilvania sea de tu agrado- Se presentó Kaede también con una enorme sonrisa.

Kaede empezó a mostrarle a Hikari todo el pueblo y también presentarla a diferentes personas pero como Kaede no dijo nada sobre el bosque que antes vio decidió preguntar ella.

-Oye Kaede dime ¿Podemos entrar a ese bosque que esta allá?- Preguntó Hikari señalando con el dedo hacia donde esta el bosque.

-¿Acaso estas loca mujer? Nadie en Suzano Juicio se acercaría a el Bosque Everfree- Dijo Kaede muy alarmada.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Hikari muy extrañada por la reacción de su nueva amiga.

-Por tres sencillas razones…- Dijo Kaede mientras levantaba tres dedos -Primera razón: En ese bosque se dice que había criaturas extrañas como Vampiros, Hadas, Duendes y de más cosas; Segunda razón: El bosque es muy oscuro y tenebroso incluso si vas de día cuando esta el sol irradia luz; y la Tercera razón, pero no más ni menos importante: Todo el que haya pisado ese bosque jamás a vuelto-

-¿Enserio? Genial quiero ir- Dijo Hikari muy sonriente y emocionada.

-¿Qué acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije? No te acerques a ese bosque es peligroso- Dijo Kaede sin entender porque Hikari quería ir a ese tenebroso bosque.

-Esta bien- Dijo Hikari sin mirarla.

Hikari y Kaede se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

-Hola Familia ya regresé- Saludó Hikari cuando entro a su casa.

-¿Qué tal el pueblo?- Preguntó Yuuko.

-Muy bien Mamá, hoy conocí a una nueva amiga-

-Que bien hija-

Hikari seguía hablando con sus padres y su hermano pero su cabeza no dejaba de pensar el ese bosque, tenia que averiguar que se ocultaba entre las sombras del Bosque Everfree. Cuando el reloj marcó 11:00 PM. Hikari se fue a su habitación para descansar pero no podía, ella estaba ahí acostada tratando de dormir pero su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en ese bosque así que Hikari se levanto, se vistió y después se dirigió hacia las afueras donde se encontraba el bosque.

-El Bosque Everfree- Susurró Hikari mientras con lentitud entraba al bosque mientras marcaba algunos árboles con una navaja para no perder el camino de regreso. Cuando Hikari estro al corazón del bosque ella se quedo fascinada por la gran belleza de ese bosque sin darse cuenta que alguien la estaba observando oculto entre los árboles.

-¿Qué hace una Humana aquí?- Se preguntó Takeru a sí mismo en forma de susurro.

Takeru no sabia si correr o quedarse ahí mirándola ya que nunca había visto a un Ser Humano tan de cerca además para él los Humanos eran unas criaturas extraordinarias.

-Que hermoso lugar, Kaede exageró no hay nada tenebroso en este bosque- Dijo Hikari mientras seguía fascinándose por la enorme belleza del bosque.

Takeru no entendía porque los del Consejo decían que los Humanos eran malos, la chica que él estaba mirando no parecía malvada.

-_¿Los Humanos realmente son malos?_- Pensó Takeru para sí.

Takeru no se quería ir pero debería ya que nadie de su familia sabia que él se había marchado del castillo así que Takeru empezó a caminar marcha atrás muy lentamente y sin querer pisó la ramita de un árbol haciendo que se partiera a la mitad y crujiera provocando la atención de la joven.

-¿Hola? Ya se que estas ahí, no tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer daño- Dijo Hikari con una enorme sonrisa.

-No tengo miedo- Dijo Takeru todavía oculto entre los árboles.

-Entonces ven aquí-

-Si lo hago tú me temerás- Takeru siempre pensó que los Humanos en realidad no eran malos con las criaturas paranormales por ser diferente si no que ellos les tenían miedo.

-Te prometo que no- Cuando Hikari dijo esto Takeru empezó a caminar hacia ella saliendo de su escondite y dejándose ver.

-_Que hermosos ojos_- Pensó Hikari.

-_Que hermosa sonrisa_- Pensó Takeru.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Hikari muy sonriente.

-Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi pero si quiere puede decirme T.k- Se presentó Takeru muy educadamente -Y ¿Cuál es su nombre bella dama?-

-Yo me llamo Hikari Yagami pero prefiero que me digan Kari, si quieres puedes llamarme así- Se presentó Hikari con una enorme sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Kari que lindo nombre tienes- Halagó Takeru a Hikari cosa que izo que ella se sonrojara.

-Gra… Gracias… Tu nombre también es muy lindo- Dijo Hikari muy sonrojada y nerviosa.

En ese momento se escuchó la alarma de el Reloj del Pueblo que marcaba las 12:00 PM.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- Preguntó Hikari mirando por todos lados a ver si encontraba el origen de ese dichoso ruido.

-Es el Reloj del Pueblo, yo me… Yo me… me… me… me tengo que ir- Dijo Takeru mientras se dirigía hacia más adentro del bosque.

-Espera- Detuvo Hikari -¿Te volveré a ver?- Le preguntó esperando que él dijera que sí.

-No… No creo que sea una buena idea- Dijo Takeru mirándola muy tristemente.

-Vamos T.k ¿Qué te párese si nos vemos mañana aquí y después vamos para el pueblo? ¿Te párese bien a eso de las 10 AM.?- Hikari enserio quería volver a ver a ese chico nuevamente.

-Yo no salgo al pueblo cuando es de día-

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Hikari muy extrañada.

-Sí… Es que tengo una piel muy sensible al sol-

-Entiendo- Dijo Hikari con la mirada gacha y muy triste.

-Kari… ¿Te perece bien que nos volvamos a ver aquí mañana a la misma hora que ahora?- Takeru sabia que él no debería verla denuedo pero algo en esa chica le atraía.

-Claro… Entonces… Nos veremos mañana… Adiós- Dijo Hikari muy sonriente y nerviosa mientras se despedía de él.

-Claro… Adiós quiero decir… Hasta mañana- Se despidió Takeru de ella mientras él miraba como se perdía por el horizonte.

-Estoy ansioso porque llegue la hora de volverte a ver bella Hikari- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras él se empezó a dirigir hacia el cantillo de su familia. 

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, diganme ¿Qué les parecio el encuentro de Hikari y Takeru?  
**

**No olveden de delar Reviews, los quiero a todos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**chau chau :D**


End file.
